1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling system designed to cool a heat generating object such as a high density device, for example. In particular, the invention relates to a cooling system including: a circulation channel; a pump disposed in the circulation channel so as to force a coolant to circulate through the circulation channel; and a heat absorbing unit disposed in the circulation channel downstream of the pump so as to receive the coolant of the liquid state from the pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A refrigeration system may represent a cooling system employing a circulation channel of the closed loop. The refrigeration system employs a so-called compressor for forcing a coolant to circulate through the circulation channel. The compressor is in general capable of discharging the coolant at a high discharge pressure such as 15 atm, for example. Accordingly, a piping structure strong enough to stand against a higher pressure should be employed to establish the circulation channel.
Another well known cooling system allows a liquid coolant to circulate along a circulation channel. A pump can be employed in place of the aforementioned compressor to establish the coercive circulation of the coolant. The pump is in general designed to discharge the coolant at a discharge pressure in a range approximately between 2 atm and 3 atm. A piping structure for establishment of the circulation channel can thus be facilitated as compared with the aforementioned refrigeration system.
However, the latter cooling system is only allowed to utilize a heat transfer to a liquid coolant to cool a target heat generating object. A simple employment of the liquid coolant suffers from a lower cooling efficiency as compared with the aforementioned refrigeration system utilizing the latent heat of the coolant.